Things Between Us
by mary-jane22
Summary: Typical HGRW. Maybe a surprise or two. Characters are older, 6th or 7th year. : )
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
* * *  
  
"So how come nothing that we try ever worked out like we wanted it to?"  
  
Questions, always with the questions.  
  
"Well I don't know, maybe it wasn't ...um you know meant to be?" she replied.  
  
"But that's impossible for us. Right?"  
  
"The world will still go round, Ron. It's just an ill opportuned time that's all."  
  
"Um, English please?"  
  
"I told you already! It just wasn't meant to be.?"  
  
"So what's going to happen to us now that we , um aren't exactly together?"  
  
"Ron, please don't do this to me right now."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"THAT! Don't do that!"  
  
"What am I doing?"  
  
"You're ...being a guy."  
  
"And that creates a problem how?"  
  
"Look, Ron, you shouldn't be with me and I, I shouldn't be with you either..."  
  
"But how do you know."  
  
"I don't! Does that make you happy!" she yelled.  
  
"Hermione, how can I make you understand."  
  
"Understand what? That you lied to me and deceived me, when all I ever gave to you was my whole heart and soul!?!?! What is so hard to understand about that! I don't think that there's a misunderstanding!" she yelled walking toward the door.  
  
"That's not true Hermione! One day I will make you see-"  
  
"No I see just fine." she spat at him.  
  
"Well just tell me one thing before you go?" he had a sadness in his voice.  
  
"That was so cliché. But what?" she said even colder.  
  
"Is...is it Harry?"  
  
She stopped as she reached the door.  
  
"I wish I could say it was." She left the dormitory. 


	2. Chapter Two

~ Disclaimer:: I don't Harry Potter. Oh well better luck next time. JK  
  
Chapter Two  
  
* * *  
  
Ron sat on his bed a little dumbfounded, which really wasn't anything unusual, except for the fact that usually he could figure out Hermione's ulterior motives. He at least knew her well enough to tell when see was joking and to know when not to bother her with insignificant questions about their relationship. Relationship? Was that what they had called it?  
  
'Some relationship.' Ron shrugged. He decided that a trip to the library or better yet outside would be good for his mental state of mind. Actually the library had become one of Ron's favorite places to go, but suddenly it just lost its appeal. Hermione had lost that appeal for him. Or had she really done that? Or was that just his imagination playing tricks on him again? Perhaps it was his way of putting everything else on his mind out of the way, but now it was returning with a painful aching inside of him.  
  
Things had been very different since the latest rise of the dark lord. Yes, he was taking control everywhere he could get it. But that didn't seem to matter that much to Ron. It actually didn't bother him that much at all.  
  
Nothing seemed to matter to him anymore. He had lost his feelings toward a lot of things. Things he had once loved.  
  
'Love' Ron muttered to himself. 'What is that anyway?'  
  
Ron was worried a lot about Harry. Everyone did. But the worry didn't seem to be so bad when he was with Hermione. But that was over. So now all he had to do was worry. Harry although told everyone not to. 'I'm not scared of him.' Ron could hear Harry's words in his head.  
  
Ron lay back on his four poster. Through his window he could see the giant squid skimming the top of the lake. He suddenly felt jealous of the creature. He had nothing to worry about. He had nothing to loose from the dark lord. He also had no heart to be broken.  
  
Ron sighed heavily. He threw his legs over the side of his bed, stood up, and walked quickly out of the door. He walked silently through the common room. Past Neville as Dean was once again explaining to him the rules of soccer. He walked quickly out of the common room.  
  
"What's wrong with Ron?"  
  
Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." she looked almost longingly after him.  
  
"Maybe I should..." she started.  
  
Harry caught the worry in her voice.  
  
"It's probably best just to let him be." came his voice soothing her worries.  
  
She sighed heavily, just to let Harry know that she was at ease.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, had just been swallowed by the beauty that was the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
The sear magnificence of it made almost all of his worries disappear. To his left was a very peculiar tree. Many memories were shared between Ron and that tree, including one faithful night that resulted in the breaking of his right leg, and the crashing of a flying Ford Anglia. So many things had changed and yet he was so sure that he and Hermione would always be.  
  
'Right...silly dreams.' he thought savagely.  
  
"Oh, excuse me... RON!" said a shocked voice. He looked down at a more than perfect head of brown hair.  
  
"Sorry Hermione." he stammered.  
  
"Well, if you will please excuse me." she made her way off to the court yard.  
  
"Is it against your law to walk freely now?" he called after her.  
  
"Is if it's you!" she yelled from over her shoulder.  
  
He waved casually.  
  
"Yeah hope you have a nice day too!" He resisted the temptation to curl up his lip and snarl at her. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
* * *  
  
She buried her head in her books that were in her arms. She walked faster and faster until she reached the north Astronomy tower. She burst through the trap door and out into the bright sunlight. The brisk morning air reminded her of things long forgotten.  
  
* "Well you're free to leave at any point you wish." he said forcefully, "Just don't deceive me."*  
  
She rushed out to the edge of the turret. Hogwarts surrounded her and all she knew that was true. She flung her arms wide open and closed her eyes letting everything just consume her whole.  
  
She felt as if she were flying. Floating on a cushion of air. The wind whipped through her hair. The world was beautiful and full of life. Then everything was crashing down around her. Why was everything suddenly smothering her?  
  
She couldn't breathe, she was trapped. She needed a way out, a fast way out. She wanted to burst into hysterical tears. But he would have never left her.  
  
As she stood on the edge of the guard rail, 348ft. below nobody knew she was there. Waiting.  
  
Waiting for her moment.  
  
She wanted to let go. She didn't have anything or one to wait for or live for exactly at the moment. A strong wind swirled around her and caught her totally off guard. She lost balance, but regained it through the swirling and spinning.  
  
A scream rang out over the court yard.  
  
Someone had noticed.  
  
People were streaming to the base of the castle. Ron looked around the top of the towers for the cause, and found it.  
  
"Oh God. What is she doing?" he whispered in horror. He watched as she swayed and staggered along the edge. Then as if lighting had struck him, he charged at the school's front doors knocking over teachers and students alike. Pain in his right side caused him to falter, but he pressed on. As he neared the Astronomy tower the pain in his side was causing him to become dizzy.  
  
'No.' he told himself, 'I will make it. I have to.'  
  
He pushed the door open and it slapped the top of the tower.  
  
There she was. His angel. His Hermione.  
  
She swayed a little to the left and then to the back. He staggered to her.  
  
" 'Mione! What are you doing?" he shouted.  
  
" Don't think that, that will work this time, Weasley." she said.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Get down!" he tried to reason.  
  
Pain surged through him, but he struggled to remain standing.  
  
" Please." he breathed.  
  
" I rather like it up here. Don't you Ron?" she turned her head towards him.  
  
" RON!" she screamed, as she watched as he doubled over in pain.  
  
She tried to turn at the same time, but it only caused her ankles to cross. She lost her balance. She was falling backwards towards the ground.  
  
From the ground it looked horrific. Students screamed and watched in horror as it happened.  
  
She felt a jerk at her wrist. She looked up at her rescuer. Ron had only just made it to her aid. He smiled weakly, as he pulled her up. They collapsed to the ground.  
  
" Ron..." Hermione had breath and courage to say. He tried to sit up but failed in his attempt.  
  
Hermione was panicking. He wanted to tell her not to, but the pain was to strong for him. He moaned instead. A low growing painful moan.  
  
" Hermione!" came Harry's voice.  
  
" Ron?" Ginny panted. Hermione moved for Ginny to kneel beside Ron.  
  
" Ron, what is it?" she asked, pulling at his arms around his waist.  
  
No response.  
  
" Ron?" she asked again.  
  
" Ron! Can you hear me?!" Ginny panicked after the third time with no response.  
  
Hermione was alarmed.  
  
" Harry?" Ginny and Hermione looked to him for help. He was panicking inside but remanded calm on the outside.  
  
"I...uh, hospital wing!" he said. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were in the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione held onto Ron's hand as he complained of the growing pain in his side.  
  
"Miss Granger!" came Professor McGonagall's shocked voice.  
  
"Indeed." came a familiar voice with anger.  
  
"I wish a word." he said. Hermione's eyes widened in terror, but she nodded and did as she was told and followed Professor Dumbledore out of the wing.  
  
"Miss Weasley. Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall was saying.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Harry answered.  
  
"Perhaps you should be going on to Gryffindor common room now."  
  
" But Professor." Ginny said in an urgent tone.  
  
" Yes, Miss Weasley. I will see that you may stay for this night only." Professor McGonagall read her mind.  
  
" But," she added. "Mr. Potter must go back to his dormitories in no less than half an hour." With that she left the wing.  
  
" I need to...get some air." Ginny started.  
  
" Take a break." Harry told her.  
  
She quietly got up and walked to one of the windows for a better view of the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
" Hey Ron." Harry said.  
  
" Hey Harry." Ron grumbled.  
  
" How is...everything."  
  
" As well as can be expected I guess."  
  
" So, um, what exactly happened? Up on the roof?"  
  
" She was going to jump it looked like and I - I tried to save her. Some hero..."  
  
" But, what happened to you up there? Usually I'm the one trying my hand at the heroics."  
  
" Yeah and you're a hell of a lot better at it than I am. But I, well I was going to stop her and then, well I don't remember much after that."  
  
Ron looked up at Harry with concern in his eyes. They all needed answers, but none of them were available.  
  
" Ron?" came Ginny's timid voice.  
  
" Hey Gin." Ron said.  
  
" How are you feeling?"  
  
" Like I got hit by the Hogwarts Express." he joked.  
  
" Don't joke like that Ron." Hermione had just re-entered the room.  
  
" Can you, um, give us a minute." she asked.  
  
" Sure." Harry answered for himself and Ginny.  
  
They walked out of the wing.  
  
" What did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked.  
  
" To know if I was out of my mind or not." she teased.  
  
" Well are you?" Ron teased back.  
  
" It doesn't really matter, does it? What happened to you up there?"  
  
" It's like I told Harry, I don't really remember. I remember seeing you and thinking that I was seeing an angel, but I was wasn't I?" Hermione blushed, " But then it was like spiraling back down again. An aching that I wouldn't have you in my life anymore. It was like a reality check that came at the right time, like you. You came at the right time for me."  
  
" But- but you saved me in all of the pain you were going through.?"  
  
"I had to Hermione." he said weakly.  
  
" Ron, I- I am sorry about those things I said this morning, but I have to remain true to my feelings. I hope that you understand."  
  
" Then what is meant to be Hermione?" he pleaded to her.  
  
" I-I don't know. I don't have that answer." Her spirits broken.  
  
" One day I will prove to you that my love is only for you and that we are meant to be, just as I know and you know it too, Hermione Granger. I will love you forever."  
  
" I know you will Ron, but it just doesn't seem likely. I mean...you can't go through life living from one dream to the next!"  
  
" And why is that? Why, Hermione!"  
  
" Because it doesn't work like that." she stated flatly.  
  
" What Harry and Gin have, is that love?" he asked, " Well, is it?"  
  
" I - I don't know!"  
  
" Damn it Hermione, it's eating me up inside and I want to know that some one loves me. I need to know that you loved me."  
  
Hermione backed away from the bedside.  
  
" I- I can't!"  
  
" Why not! I could die here today and you wouldn't tell me."  
  
" Because, Ronald Weasley. And you're not dying!" She said slapping Ron across the face. She looked at Ron very puzzled and quivered.  
  
" I have to go now." she spoke quietly catching her breath.  
  
Ron didn't ask her to stay either. Hermione ran half up to the Gryffindor common room and stopped by an distorted looking statue. She leaned against the wall.  
  
" Because it is breaking my heart to love you, and tearing me apart...not to love you, Ron." she thought quietly to herself as hot tears rolled down her checks. She sank to the floor in horrible sobs. Thoughts of the morning's events ran through her head. Ron had saved her putting his own life in danger, but that was nothing new to either of them. But, dying? That was something else all together. Was he really dying or was that for sympathy? But the more Hermione thought about it the more unlikely it seemed that he would joke about something like that.  
  
' What if he is telling the truth?' Hermione pushed the thought from her mind quickly.  
  
She slowly got back up and walked to the common room, through the portrait hole and up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
  
* * *  
  
Next chapter ASAP...  
  
Smile! You are loved! : ) 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

As the next few days went by Ron only got worse. The pain for Hermione to see him in such agony became unbearable.  
  
Ron was watched around the clock and tests were run every half hour. Seeing him alone was almost as difficult as seeing him at all.  
  
" Hermione?" he whispered on the fourth day after the pain had started.  
  
" Yes?" she replied.  
  
" Do you love me?" he asked. Hermione wanted to say yes, but things between them kept them apart.  
  
" I-I can't." she said barely audible.  
  
Ron rolled back over and continued to stare out of the window.  
  
For the next fourteen days it continued he would ask her if she loved him and she always had the same reply that would break both of their hearts, no.  
  
Hermione was tossing through a rough dream and had the since that someone was watching her. She awoke with a start to see Ginny Weasley standing in her door way.  
  
" Couldn't sleep, sorry if I bothered you." Ginny said.  
  
" No, you didn't, Gin." she said, but when Ginny didn't move Hermione knew that something had happened.  
  
" Ginny, are you okay?" she asked cautiously.  
  
" I'm worried about Ron." she sobbed.  
  
" Well we all are, but he's going to get better." Hermione tried to sound convincing.  
  
Ginny ran and leaped in to Hermione's bed. Hermione hugged her and stroked her hair rocking back and forth slowly.  
  
" No." said Ginny, with tears in her eyes, " I heard Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pompfrey talking yesterday and- and they said he hasn't made any progress since he was put in the hospital wing." Ginny sobbed even harder.  
  
Hermione's grip tightened and her heart fell to her stomach.  
  
" It's alright." Hermione tried, "It's gonna be alright."  
  
" No, Mum and Dad were contacted a few days ago and they are flying in from their vacation, immediately. Fred and George are coming in tomorrow. And Percy, Bill, and Charlie arrived here today and right now are in the extra boy's dorm."  
  
Millions of thoughts swirled through her head at that moment. The whole Weasley family was coming to Hogwarts? What if when she went to see him he asked her if she loved him front of his whole family?! More what if's went through her head.  
  
"Dumbledore wants Ron as comfortable as possible. I- I think that he wants us all here for Ron's..." She dissolved into sobs. " I think that - that he- he wants us here for-for...to- to make Ron's last da-days as peaceful as possi-possible..." Ginny barely got her sentence out between hysterical sobs.  
  
Hermione was beside herself in grief and an urge to run to Ron and have him hold her in his arms, forever.  
  
" They're just jealous." Hermione blurted all of a sudden.  
  
" Wh-what?" Ginny sniffled.  
  
" They're jealous, Ginny, jealous of what you and Harry have, of what...what Ron and I have."  
  
She looked over to Ginny for some sort of support.  
  
" You're right." she said, " They are jealous..."  
  
" I, I have to confess something to you." Hermione was unsure of what she was going to say.  
  
Ginny sat up and listened.  
  
" I- I can't live another day without Ron, he's like a missing part of me that I couldn't find until now. He," she paused," He completes me. Does that sound as stupid as I think that just sounded?"  
  
" No," Ginny said, " That was beautiful and I think Ron would agree. He loves you Hermione. He talks about you all of the time, and I am sure that you are ALWAYS on his mind, it drives Mum crazy." she giggled.  
  
Ginny ended up staying in Hermione's bed. Hermione just couldn't refuse her when she knew that she was in this much pain. Ginny was like a sister to her, but at least her idea of a little girl talk had worked.  
  
Hermione sat at the window seal staring out at the stars and how they shined and reflected off of the midnight lake. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Morning came too early for some at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but for Hermione it couldn't have come soon enough.

The whole Weasley family, including Harry and Hermione ate in the Gryffindor common room, and then went to see Headmaster Dumbledore.

As they neared Dumbledore's office Harry pulled Hermione off to the side.

" Thanks." he said.

" No problem." she replied already knowing what he was talking about.

It was obvious that Ginny had told him about the previous night.

Dumbledore wanted to see the family first to brief them on what was to be expected.

"Well I don't care what it is!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, " I just want to see Ron."

Mr. Weasley put his arm around his wife's shoulders to comfort her.

"Please sit." Dumbledore said, " Lemon drop." He offered as a breaking of the ice.

They all kindly accepted the offer.

"Let me say that Ronald is in good care in our hospital wing, but, Molly, if you prefer to take him home, then I think under the circumstances that we are dealing with it can be arranged."

"Excuse me, professor. But what exactly ARE we dealing with?" Charlie asked from behind Mrs. Weasley's chair.

All five Weasley boys stood protectively around their mother's chair.

Ginny sat close to Harry and Hermione, and Mr. Weasley stood at the other end of the room.

" The matter at hand is very difficult to explain, and I am afraid it is even more difficult to actually understand when and why it happens to a loved one. I am afraid that Ron has been infected with a virus that feeds off the soul." Mrs. Weasley looked pale and let out a loud dry sob, immediately followed by jarred sobs.

Hermione felt like was going to faint and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry looked at her and patted her hand. His left hand held Ginny's hand and his right squeezed Hermione's through the meeting.

"It does not only feed on a person's soul," Dumbledore continued, "but their emotion, heart, soul, and body."

Hermione knew she would faint then. Harry's grip tightened on her hand.

Mrs. Weasley's sobs became louder.

Ginny became distraught from the living world.

"But how?" came Mr. Weasley's voice.

"That is a very unusual occurrence."

Immediately Hermione wanted more than anything to tell Ron that she truly loved him and how could she have been so stupid for not telling him all along. She wanted to run into his arms and just have him hold her...one more time.

"It would take, in Ron's case, a great amount of adrenaline to trigger such a powerful disease of the mind." Dumbledore's words jarred Hermione out of thought. "Your son, Ron, saved our Miss Granger from a terrible disaster just four weeks ago."

"So, professor how does that effect Ron?" Percy asked, regarding Hermione's flushed face at the mention of her close call.

"Well, Percy, the brain emits adrenaline that controls our emotions in high risk involved situations. I believe it is sometimes referred to as fight or flight syndrome. Some thing, some imbalance it is believed is supposedly what causes this virus to enable itself to destroy its victim. But it is most intriguing with Ron that no such imbalance was found. Patients of this virus usually do not complain of aches and pains or move at all as Ron does. Patients or victims, as they are respectively, usually will lose all consciousness and slip into a coma, but your son has shown extraordinary strength to stay with us. But we are sure that this virus has in fact infected Ron. But since Ron is so strong-willed we had some hope that he would eventually pull through."

"Had hope?" Mrs. Weasley quivered.

"However, Molly, I am very sorry to say, we also believe that we are dealing with an advanced, rare form of the virus."

Mrs. Weasley nearly fell out her chair.

Hermione's knees couldn't hold her up any more, and she fell to the ground staring at the rich velvet carpet.

"Please, Professor Dumbledore, when can we see Ron?" Mr. Weasley had lost all composure. He wanted his family to be with Ron at that exact moment.

"Now, Arthur.' Dumbledore said, as Hermione found the will to stand. "You may see him now, but be aware that Ron is suffering and there is nothing more we can do for him."

Dumbledore and the Weasley's made their way towards the door, but Hermione still felt faint and decided to sit.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, would you so kindly wait here upon my return."

They both nodded and sat to wait on Dumbledore's return as requested.

Neither of them really spoke, nonetheless looked at each other. It was almost too much to take in at one time.

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore stepped through once more.

Hermione jumped.

"Do not be alarmed Miss Granger." he said upon entering the room.

"How is- Ron?" Harry tried to say.

"He has taken his sleeping drought so he is in less pain, Mr. Potter."

This brought only slight relief to their faces.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Will- will Ron suffer for- Ron won't-" She couldn't make the words come, " Die. Will Ron die?"

Dumbledore looked her straight in the eye.

"Miss Granger, I understand feelings of friendship and perhaps on this basis only am I telling you this. Ron, will suffer more in the next few weeks, as long as his heart can hold out."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"However his suffering will stop, and yes death will then be swift and painless."

Hermione jumped to her feet.

"NO! No, he can't die.. he can't!" she yelled, looking from Harry to Dumbledore.

"Hermione." Harry said, trying to keep calm for both of them.

"Hermione-please..." He grabbed her and held her close.

She held onto his arms wrapped around her collarbone. They both sank to the floor.

"He can't die. NO! This isn't fair! I don't want him to die, Harry. Why is Ron dying...?"

She fell into hysterical sobs at that moment.

Why Ron? She remembered crying over and over.

When the sobs had subsided, Dumbledore continued, kneeling beside them.

"I am sorry Miss Granger that your friend Ron has come upon this most untimely circumstance. But little is known of what will help him."

Hermione looked up at the professor with tear stained cheeks.

"But why? He can't...he can't leave me..."

After much protesting, mainly by Ginny, Harry on Hermione's behalf, and Ron, Mrs. Weasley decided not to move Ron to the Burrow.

It was more Ron's request that he stay at Hogwarts to battle the virus.

Fred and George were leaving in the morning, Bill had left the day before, Percy left four days before, but Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and Charlie had decided to remain at Hogwarts.

A few days after the discussion with Dumbledore, Hermione found herself in the hospital wing with Ron again. He was sleeping at the moment, which was good. She sat and watched him sleep. She hoped that he was having pleasant dreams, nothing that would bother him. She was staring out the window when she heard her name from somewhere.

" Hermione...I…don't want…ever, no..." Ron was mumbling in his sleep, " I...can't, gotta go...don't...sad...I...you." It was out of sequence and very confusing, Hermione didn't understand. Ron started tossing and turning. Hermione leaned over and put her arms around him, to give him some one to hold on to. He stopped tossing, and rested.

" I'm here Ron." she said softly.

" I know 'Moine." he replied without opening his eyes.

" Don't leave me." she whispered, putting her head on his shoulder.

" Never." he whispered back. He took her hand.

" I won't ask if you love me, because I know the answer, but I need you to know that I love you so much."

She wanted to cry.

" I- I know Ron." She said raising her head.

He looked up at her. A single tear rolled down her face. He reached up and wiped it away. Another followed, and then more just as the first.

" Don't cry Hermione." he soothed.

" I'm trying not to." she shock, but the tears kept coming. He pulled himself up and hugged her tightly.

" Ron..." she cried, " I'm so sorry." She bit her bottom lip. " I never meant for this to- to happen."

He forced her to look at him. Then he almost wished he hadn't.

"Hermione, you...you look awful." He said. It was true. She was very pale and thinning through her face. She looked like she hadn't eaten nor had a good night's sleep in weeks.

Suddenly she pushed away from Ron.

" Hermione." he said alarmed. She was having trouble breathing suddenly. The room was swirling. She staggered knocking over a tray of tools and potions.

" Madam Pompfrey!" Ron yelled. He flung his legs over the bed and made an attempt to stand. He succeeded and made his way toward Hermione.

She was feeling very light-headed. Suddenly the floor and the side of her face met.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. He walked wobbly toward her. He fell beside her.

"'Mione." he said, cradling her head.

"Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked.

" Please, help me." he said trying with all of his strength left to lift Hermione.

" Mr. Weasley, please. Remain calm." Madam Pompfrey conjured a spell that moved Hermione to the nearest bed.

" Be calm! What!" he yelled, " What happened to her!" he yelled. He sank to his knees.

" Please Mr. Weasley you need to back in your own bed." Madam Pompfrey was flabbergasted.

" I will not!" he yelled, again. But then he felt like he was floating. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he hit the floor.

A scream sounded around the hospital wing. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and Charlie were standing in the doorway. Mrs. Weasley had screamed and fainted into Mr. Weasley's arms. He was fanning her at the moment.

Charlie had rushed to Ron and picked up his youngest brother to place him back in his own hospital bed. Madam Pompfrey shooed him away to attend Ron.

Ron was given a sleeping drought to ease the pain.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

News quickly spread to Harry and Ginny about the occurrence in the hospital wing. Hermione awoke a few hours later to see Harry and Ginny sitting talking quietly.

" Hey Harry, Ginny." she smiled.

" Hey. Alright there?" Harry asked.

"Could be better, I suppose." she said.

" What happened?" asked Ginny.

" I don't remember." she said slowly," Where's Ron!"

She was now completely aware of where she was.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Hermione's heart sank.

" What happened?" she asked. " Tell me!...Please." She was pleading, but just by looking around the room found her answer.

" Oh no." she whispered.

" Hermione, Ron is-" Ginny looked to Harry for help.

" Hermione, it wasn't your fault. But Ron is ..." He was going to say doing a little better, but couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

"He's...stationary." That was the best he could come up with at the moment.

" What?" she was confused.

"Charlie came in the wing and he said that for some reason Ron had fallen out of his bed and Ron's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out-" Ginny was interrupted by another scream.

"Molly, please calm down."

"Calm down, Arthur! Calm down! Our son is near death- Why should I be calm!" Mrs. Weasley was yelling through tremendous sobs.

Hermione's eyes flashed back at Ginny and Harry.

"I'll be right back." he said.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

Harry came back with his head hung low.

"What is it?" Hermione and Ginny asked together.

"A coma." Harry said, sadly.

At that moment Hermione was sure that life as she knew it was over.

Ron had slipped into a grade four coma. Nothing they were doing could bring him back, not even very powerful magic.

" Coma?" Hermione repeated.

Madam Pompfrey came over and told Harry to get back to his dormitory, Ginny was staying with the rest of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley's cries could be heard all over the magical school.

" Coma?" she said again, as Madam Pompfrey changed various things around her, she didn't even notice her bed skirt being pulled around her bed.

Hermione had a terrible time trying to sleep that night. She tossed and turned till three o'clock.

She finally gave up on sleep and decided to look at Ron.

She very carefully peered around her bed skirt. Madam Pompfrey was checking Ron's vitals.

" I just don't know Headmaster." she was telling Dumbledore.

" And Miss Granger?"

"The same."

It was then Hermione realized the sharp pains in her stomache, but she ignored them. They weren't totally unbearable, or not nearly as bad as they were when it all started, she thought.

She waited quietly until she was sure they had left. She quickly and quietly snuck over to Ron, who now lay motionless. She ran one hand down his arm to his hand, and held it tightly.

"Ron, Ron I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I did this to you, but you have to come back to me. Please I can't- I can't make it without you...I know that now. Please." She squeezed his hand, "Come back to me, I need you so much."

She kissed his forehead, and wished with all of her heart that he would wake up and kiss her back.

She quietly went back to her bed and waited to see what the morning would bring.

And what the morning brought.

First Madam Pompfrey was having a fit that Mrs. Weasley would not leave her son for one minute without supervision. Madam Pompfrey was trying to explain that people in comas didn't need absolute round the clock supervision.

Then Mrs. Weasley demanded that all of the tubes and wires be removed. But Madam Pompfrey assured her that in order for a recovery from Ron he needed to be hooked up to the various life support machines that had been magically enhanced for such circumstances.

It ended that a member of the Weasley family was there round the clock.

Mr. Weasley took most nights, muttering to himself, Mrs. Weasley during the day, crying and sewing something, Charlie always insisted that he look after Ron most nights and days, in fact Hermione was sure that sometimes that he was there for over twenty-four hours at a time, and then there was Ginny, she was there every chance that she got.

Harry, on the other hand, started skipping class to check on his two best friends. The latest time was at the present.

" Hey Hermione." he startled her.

" Harry? Shouldn't you be in Hagrid's class?"

" No, Hagrid let me off. Oh these are for you." He handed her assignments from the past two days and a card from Hagrid.

" How thoughtful." she said taking the card from Harry.

" So how is he?" he lowered his voice.

" The same. The Weasley's are here every hour of the day." she lowered her voice.

" How are you?"

" I should be back to class tomorrow." she said, " There must be some way to help him."

Harry sat in thought.

" There might be." he said carefully.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Harry returned an hour and a half later.

" What is it!" Hermione was willing to try anything.

" I remember talking to Lupin about this spell about the mind, but it's really complicated."

" Harry, look who you are talking to." she said.

" You're right, but it's an area of divination and most," he searched for the right word, " sane wizards don't try, because it is to unpredictable and dangerous for both parties involved! If something happened, if something was wrong with any part of the spell, you could go into the same state that Ron is in! I can't let you do that... I can't loose you both."

" Harry, I love Ron. And I don't care if- whatever happens, I want him back!"

" But Hermione, Dumbledore said that he is dying, maybe it's best to leave him in the coma-"

" Harry, will you listen to yourself! He is your best friend!"

" And for that reason I don't want him to suffer anymore than he has to!" he said sternly.

" But I will get the book and the ingredients for you," he softened his tone, "And I'll get Dumbledore to sign a pass for me to get the book out of the restricted section."

" Just make sure that you copy all of the ingredients down AND how much to use and-"

" I will Hermione." he assured her.

" Oh, and Harry."

" What?" he asked casually.

" Thanks." she smiled.

" No problem." he said and left for the library.

" Hold on Ron." Hermione whispered.

Hermione was having a terrible time sleeping and kept having sharp pains in her stomache. She woke up in a sweat.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought, 'I can't be up all hours of the night worrying about what I have no control over.'

'But I do have some control...don't I?'

" Ahh." she seized up.

She walked slowly across the room.

The pain grew.

She couldn't stand and fell to the floor.

She was in agony.

She couldn't move, she was panicking.

"Madam Pompfrey." she called over and over again.

Madam Pompfrey came out and assisted her with a sleeping drought.

The worst for the night was over.

Three weeks had passed since Hermione had been released from the hospital wing.

She and Harry were working tirelessly at mixing the potion and getting the technique of the spell right so that nothing would go wrong.

They were in the common room when ...

" Harry!" came a distressed voice.

" Yeah, Gin?"

" They are moving Ron!" She came tearing through the common room.

" Who is? And where?"

Ginny held up the letter her mother addressed to her.

" NO!" said Hermione. She looked at Harry.

" Hermione, no. You're not ready for this." He said.

" I won't get another chance Harry, please understand. If you love him as much as I do then you will understand why I need him and he needs me. Our future and friendship depends on this." she pleaded.

" Hermione," he started, "Just be careful and bring Ron back to us."

"I will." she said determined.

"Harry, thanks for understanding how much he needs me and how much I need him."

" Hey, I need both of you." Harry confided in her.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

" Good luck" he squeezed her hand." And be careful."

" I will." she smiled.

Harry quickly left the hospital wing at a half run back to the common room.

" Harry?" Ginny asked concerned, as she walked into the common room half an hour later. His eyes were red, Ginny guessed from crying.

" Hey Gin." he was trying to sound okay, " How are you holding up?"

" It gets a little more difficult everyday just to think of Ron. How have you been?"

" Oh, you know. I feel so helpless and all I do is worry for him. How do you hold up so well, Gin?" she massaged his shoulders.

" I know that everything is gonna be okay on the end, it'll all turn out like it's supposed to whether we like it or not." He grabbed one of her hands and squeezed.

" But he's a brother to me. This isn't supposed to happen to him."

" It's never supposed to happen to anyone we love." She soothed.

" So why does it? And why does it have to hurt so much?"

" It happens for some reason, but what that reason is, is most of the time unseen. And it's gonna hurt, it's gonna hurt a lot."

" But this feels worse than loosing my parents." he confessed.

" I can't tell you how to feel better. It's hard enough to watch my closest brother die.." she caught herself in the middle of a stifled cry," I can't imagine knowing that my Mum died while I was defenseless." He squeezed her hand a little harder. Speaking was not an option.

Hermione thought that Madam Pompfrey would never leave Ron alone, but she did leave Ron at last around two o'clock that morning, Hermione made her move.

She got close to Ron and for a minute just stared at him.

" Wherever you are, Ron. I'm coming to get you out." she thought.

She took the potion and things started swirling she grabbed Ron's hand and concentrated all of her will power on him.

' Ron.' she called.' Can you hear me?'

' 'Mione?' someone called. The spell had worked, she guessed.

'I'm here.' she answered.

' Where are you? It got to dark to see anymore.' he said.

' It's okay now Ron.' she called, ' I'm here. Where are you?'

' I- I don't know.' he said.

' You have to try and tell me so I can find you.' she said.

' I can't.'

' Why not?'

' That's what you always tell me. You can't.'

He was being cynical. At a time like this!

' But Ron I did!'

' No, you didn't.'

' What! Ron of course I can!'

' You're lying.'

' Ron stop..' but then it hit her that he wasn't talking about the spell or ingredients or any physical thing, he still wanted love and she had all that he ever needed.

' Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing to you.' she searched through the darkness.

' Ron, I need you too much to let you go right now, Ginny, Harry, your family and friends, they are all so worried about you.'

' And what about you?' he said, shallowly.

' Ron, I will always need you; I can't find your comfort from Harry or anybody, I need you to tell me it's alright to be afraid and to cry, I need you to protect me and guide me through this. I'm so scared right now of losing you, losing your love. Because I need your love and trust.'

' But I need those things too from you.'

' I know and I know that I haven't been giving them to you, but Ron I need you. Please, come back to me.' she cried.

" Come back to me." she cried, someone was patting her head as she cried.

" I'll never leave you 'Mione." Ron said weakly.

Hermione looked up.

" Ron." she sighed, and leaned up to kiss him.

" Thanks." he said.

" No I should thank you. You saved me." she said.

" So now we are even." he smiled. " Come 're." he said as she slid into his arms.

He kissed her forehead.

" God, I missed you, Hermione."

" I missed you too." she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

" I love you." he said.

" I've missed you so much." she said back.

He kissed her.

He didn't care who walked in or that she didn't love him back, all he needed to know was that she needed him like he needed her that they would always be there for each other.

Through the paleness of his skin she could tell that he was suffering, but she knew to well that he would never admit to it.

" Are you okay?" she asked, noticing that his hands were shaking.

" Damn medicine that they have me on." he joked.

She laughed half-heartedly, but knew that he didn't want her to worry. She held his hand and pressed it against her cheek.

' No more tears, and no more pain.' she thought.

His hand was like ice against her skin.

" Don't give up, Ron, I need you." she tried to fight back tears.

He smiled up at her. His smile seemed to be robbing him of energy, and suddenly Hermione wished he'd stop.

" Hermione," he started," I've been meaning to tell you this for along time. Hermione, I know that I am dying, faster every day, but one thing keeps me going and it is knowing that I will never, not even in a million lifetimes, find another love sweeter than yours or another more precious to my heart than you are. You are my life, my love, and my family. I thought that complete strangers could never be friends, none the less fall in love, but you're all I think about, at night when I close my eyes you are the last thing I see, and in the morning when I open them you are the first thing I am thinking of, I love loving you. You are all I ever needed, Hermione. All my life I prayed for someone like you and I thank God for giving me this lifetime to spend and share with you. I love you so much, and I know that in this life or the next that I always will."

" Ron." she said, blinking back tears.

He closed his eyes and brought his hand down with hers on his heart, and she leaned down closer to his chest.

" Ron, no..." she pleaded, " Don't give up on me not yet."

" Ron." she said, frantic after a few seconds of him not answering her.

He squeezed her hand as if trying to fight the urge to scream in pain. He halfway smiled and grimaced at the same time.

She lightly brushed her lips against his.

" You don't have to be strong by yourself anymore-- oh Ron, I love you." she whispered as tears streamed down his face.

" I- I know Hermione." he whispered breathing his last.

" No." she whimpered, " Ron..." she said as the grip on her hand loosened, and feeling his heart beat its last.

" Ron..." she whimpered again, shaking him gently.

She was shaking all over.

Her chin was wobbling, and the tears kept streaming down her face.

Finally she let out a loud dry sob, and buried her face in his chest gripping his Chudley Cannon's t-shirt he was wearing.

Somehow she finally found the courage, to stand and walk away from the love of her life.

She was only a quarter of the way to the common room when someone called her name.

Harry was coming up the stairs at the end on the corridor.

She just stared at him rooted to the spot.

" Harry," she cried, falling into his arms as he hugged her tightly," He's gone...Ron's dead." she cried out her story.

Harry sank a little when she told him about Ron's death.

His best friend was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He and Hermione walked arm-in-arm back to Gryffindor common room where the remaining Weasley's had gathered for their evening musings. Ginny looked up as Harry and Hermione entered the room tear stained. Mrs. Weasley let out several loud sobs as she read the signs in their faces.

" I'll send an owl to Fred, George, Percy, and Bill, shall I?" Charlie said leaving the room quickly.

Ginny walked over to Harry and cried a few tears left on his shoulder.

" It's not fair." she whispered.

" It rarely is any more." he replied.

an sorry this story really wasn't any good, but i had to finish it. i can't leave anything left undone. i will try to do better next time. : )


End file.
